Changing The Carpet
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Tsubasa Ozora helps his mother, Natsuko Ozora, change his bedroom's carpet except that's not all they end up doing in his bedroom...


Tsubasa Ozora was graduating from Junior High and it was during an extremely warm humid summer. He was trying to take complete advantage of a care free time before he departed for Brazil.

At the time, Tsubasa was an only child and his mother, Natsuko Ozora, was becoming quite emotional thinking about the fact that he would soon be several countries away from her. This would be the first time he would be away for a long duration of time and he thought she was scared this meant she was becoming old.

Anybody who knew his mom could tell you that she was a good looking lady. She was no fashion model but quite attractive in that soccer mom way. She had a slim abdomen and a curvaceous figure. She still had males as young as Tsubasa stopping to stare at her.

His dad, Kodai Ozora, was a great guy who worked hard and provided well for them. They were not wealthy but they were a comfortable higher middle class. They resided in a pleasant home in the city of Nankatsu.

Tsubasa's father was on one of his marine journeys. This was one of the ones that kept him overseas for weeks. This gave Natsuko and Tsubasa a lot of time alone together. They were used to his voyages and spent a lot of time alone together while he was growing up.

His mother was the sort who never remained idle and always had to be busy with some work. Just his fortune that her latest work needed his help.

They were seated at the table having a glass of iced tea and trying to stay cool. Although they had a pleasant home and a comfy life, his father was quite thrifty and was not someone who needed what he referred to as "luxuries". In this case the luxury he was fine to go without was air conditioning. When the AC broke down late in the previous summer he did not see the need to fix it.

While Natusko and Tsubasa were drinking the tea, she told him that tomorrow she was having some carpet delivered to redecorate his bedroom. He did not think much of it until she threw in the fact that the two of them were going to lay down the carpet.

"Oh SHIT!" escaped from his mouth.

Natsuko giggled and remarked, "You need to improve your inner dialogue, dear."

She rose up and began strolling out of the room. As she was strolling away she glanced back at him and said, "We have to pull up the old carpet today so they can take it away when they deliver the new carpet tomorrow."

Tsubasa allowed "SHIT!" to be heard loud and clear throughout the house and it was once again followed up with her giggle.

After an hour he discovered himself in his bedroom building up the initiative to begin transferring the furniture out. He began taking out the furniture and got his bedroom down to only the larger objects when he turned and saw Natsuko stroll in.

She gave him a glass of Iced Tea and said, "Drink that and then we can get the larger things out."

Natsuko began strolling around his bedroom, glancing about and picturing in her head how it was going to look. He was taking a sip when he became aware of himself staring at her. While he watched her move about he had to admit to himself how gorgeous she was.

For the first time in his life he was more than simply dazzled with how his mother took care of herself. He actually was checking her out.

She turned to look at him and said, "Finish it so we can get this over with."

Tsubasa emptied the glass and then they started to shift the remaining couple of objects out. As they worked he could detect the fragrance of her perfume. Every time he did, his head would whirl. The only thing that was different about that experience was that it was occuring because of his own mom.

After an hour later they completed tearing off the old carpet and had it slashed up in doable heaps. Natusko came over and embraced him. She smelled better than any female he ever smelled before. He felt like he was in paradise.

Natsuko shattered his daze when he heard her say, "Yuck, you've become all sticky and stinky, big guy".

The size she was referring to was her son's height. However, not only was Tsubasa tall but he also has a great soccer player's build.

Natsuko now pushed him back and asked him to go have a bath while she would start making dinner. As she stepped back he thought he noticed her giving him an odd glance. He was scared that she noticed the way he was looking at her. He swiftly turned and proceed toward the bathroom in total mortification. He thought to himself that there was no way she did not sense his attraction towards her.

Tsubasa entered in the bathroom to hurriedly take his clothes off and step into the bathtub. He had a cold bath, hoping that it would bring him back from those burning desires of passion for his own mom. He began to wash up and tried to occupy his mind with anything except her. He was totally bewildered and distressed with himself for feeling this way about her.

Tsubasa washed off and completed his bath while still talking to himself out loud, "Stop thinking about your mom like that. Damn, you must be some type of a perv to want your own mom."

He slid the bathtub curtain open and almost failed to notice his mother leaving the bathroom.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
